What Power Does To You A Loki Fanfiction
by skullexis
Summary: Years after the attack on New York Loki returns to Earth for neither revenge or daddy issues. The Avengers take Loki's return as a joke and foolishly assume that this time he would be no stronger; they were very wrong. Thanks to Tony, Loki is now in charge of the Chitauri and has made quite a few changes with them. WARNING Abuse- Triggers Will be warned


**~ Point Of View from the Citizens of the World ~  
**

The destruction of New York left a scar on humanity, reminding us that we are not alone in this Universe, and that we are not the strongest or the wisest. The only good thing that came out of this terrible day was that we learned to be prepared. We later found out that we were attacked by a God with the name of Loki, who was known for his power of trickery, however he was not the only God on our Earth, but his brother Thor too, who was luckily fighting with human-kind and was considered friendly. We also discovered the Avengers Initiative that day, a group of heroes made by the government, yet somehow they became a self-sustaining organization and were not controlled by anyone but themselves.

We had to quickly learn to be able to blindly trust in the Avenger initiative, but we still had our doubts.

We know we are protected by the Avengers, but how much can they handle? Yes, they defeated Ultron, and an army of aliens, many secret societies and groups dating back to the World Wars, but what happens when they can't? What will happen to us? Will we be ruled and tortured? Or will we crumble, and cease to exist?

We are dependent on you Avengers. Don't Fail us.

 **~ Point Of View from Director Fury, the overseer of the Avengers Initiative ~**

Working through paperwork, everyday, still paying off New York for the damn damages a tantrum throwing God of another Realm made. Why was it forced onto him to pay them off? Why couldn't the damn God give them something valuable and get their money out of that? However, Fury knew what was out of their Galaxy, should stay out of their Galaxy, and kept his silent complaints to himself.

Fury was contemplating about getting up to get himself some coffee, weighing the pro's and con's of doing so. When he finally convinced himself to get up, a man frantically burst into his office.

"What is it now?" Fury asked, clearly annoyed.

"Loki, sir. He's back." The man said with a pale face.

"Great! Now I've got to pay off more of his stupid childish actions?" Fury sighed, "Get me the Avengers, a Helicopter ride and some damn coffee."

"Right away, Sir." The man said and ran out of Fury's office shouting orders.

 **~ Point of View from Tony Stark, a member of the Avenger Initiative ~**

Tony was in bed, resting next to a pillow, the panels on the windows closed, and JARVIS on silent. Tony was thinking, about how Pepper and he would drink late into the night, usually leading into a fun night in bed, and how he missed that, how he wanted to go back to her and tell her that he would change. He would drop being Iron Man just for her, however they both knew he couldn't. He honestly wished he had never thought up of the damned idea, what was he thinking anyway? Becoming a hero is such a child-like dream.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded his vision, and JARVIS's accented voice spoke up.

"Sir, the Avengers are being called in for an Alien attack."

"Damn it."

When the avengers were heading out to put a stop to Loki's attack Tony tried to lighten up the mood, "So, do you think it is daddy issues like last time or revenge from getting his ass handed to him? I, personally, believe it's daddy issues."

"Stark, pay attention." Natasha commands seriously.

"Well, I think it's revenge. If I was his dad, I would never talk to him again, in disappointment," Clint Barton speaks into his receiver.

"But wouldn't that be daddy issues? Because then he's just using the world as his personal punching bag to relieve anger, that's been bottled up for years. Not referring to you Capsicle, or anything."

"Right," Steve states sarcastically. "Well, I think you are both wrong, have you ever thought of it being both? Being rejected by his father and taking his revenge on the world? Hoping to gain his father's respect again?"

"I agree with Steve on this one boys," Natasha butts in, "However, can we talk about this later? We have an Alien Invasion being led by a temperamental God to take care of."

"She's right," Tony says, "Let's kick some Asgardian ass!"

"I thought the aliens weren't from Asgard?" Steve states more than asks.

"Let 's kick some Asgardian and alien ass!" Clint shouted into the receiver.

The Avengers fought the battle against the Chitauri throughout whole day before they realized that they were stronger this time and better prepared. One by one the Avengers dwindled down to nothing, the Hulk was the first to go down, now being tasered by some new and improved alien tool, it took him down in no time flat as the Chitauri picked him up and carried him off to where ever they would be keeping them. Next was Clint, who was not expecting the Chitauri to be knowledgeable enough to clim into the vents, then there was Thor, who's hammer left him for a second too long, after was Natasha, and then Steve.

Lastly, was Tony, the little boy who refused to give up. He had Jarvis alert him of Chitauri when they were behind him, below him, above him, everywhere. The power on his suite was receding disturbingly quick, and he had no way in fueling it back up. He could almost hear his father's disappointment and how stupid he was not to build his suit with an automatic fueling system.

He was screwed, and he knew it.

His suit safely brought Tony to the ground while it finally lost it's power. Tony looked up at his enemy and raised his hands in defeat as they harshly grabbed him by the arms and flew him to where they had taken the others. To his surprise, they were all locked in the same container built for the Hulk if Bruce ever lost the ability to control 'the other guy'.

The Chitauri threw Tony in the cell and slammed the door. Tony looked around to find the Avengers, battered and worn out, practically unable to stand. He also found Director Fury, his arm bleeding terribly with one of his top agents next to him, trying her best to stop the wound.

They were finished. They knew it. The world was about to find out the answer to their once unanswerable questions. Now, the avengers had their own questions.

What would happen to them? Would they be killed? Would they be tortured for the rest of their lives?

All these questions, about to be answered, when, ironically, they never wanted to find out in the first place. Curiosity really does kill the cat.

A door suddenly opens, the Avengers look up to find the man they detested most standing in front of them.

Loki laughs, "Isn't this nice? A chat face to face? No fighting to get in the way? Just a civil way of communication." He spoke in his smooth voice.

"Brother! Why? What do you have to gain by this? You know father had no care in you ruling Midgard!" Thor shouted.

Loki laughs again, "Ah, but then, I was being forced to take over Midgard. Now, thanks to the metal man, I am my own person."

Tony looked just as confused as the rest of the Avengers, "What do you mean, I, made you 'your own person'?"

Loki looked at him, unable to hold his smile back, "You see, I was taken under control by the Chitauri Ruler. You were the ant, I was the boot, not the foot." Loki said this while looking directly at Director Fury, "When you sent your explosive through the portal, it killed off many of the Chitauri, along with the Ruler himself." Loki paused for a reaction from the Avengers, however the remained silent in shock, signaling him to continue.

"I took advantage of this, the Chitauri became under my control, and since Odin thought this was all my doing, I had realized, I have nothing more to lose. I liked the feeling of being in control, so I made many changes to make the Chitauri stronger, for we would not lose this time. And now, it appears, I rule Midgard."

"And, what will you do then? When you rule Earth? What happens when you get bored? Will you kill us off one by one?" Natasha asked, trying to keep her cool, however unable to keep her voice from quivering.

Loki laughed once more and turned to take his leave, "We will see." And then he left, right where he came from. Tony shivered at the thoughts that ran through his head. If they somehow make it till tomorrow, he knows the rest of their time will not be pleasant.

 **~ Point Of View from Loki, the Ruler of Midgard ~**

Midgardians, pathetic little things, cowered in fear when he appeared in front of them, in every square of every town.

"Midgard!" Loki started with a strong, intimidating voice, "I am your rightful ruler! Now kneel before me!" Unlike before, the ungraceful creatures of Earth obliged, knowing better than to upset this God once more. Now yes, there were a few ignorant ones scattered here and there, but they were used in example of what were to happen if one were not to listen.

Loki took in his satisfaction of being obeyed, and surveyed all of humanity, silently picking out who were to be his slaves. One being an unlucky brunette woman, in Denver, Colorado. He silently made her his personal slave, and would later have the Chitauri take her and the other poor women he had chosen.

It was nice to have things going his way, once more.

 **+IMPORTANT+**

 **I might change this to an x reader.**

 **What would you prefer?**

A/N

So? How do you guys like this so far?

Skyler will be a sex slave to Loki and will be abused, so if you are not comfortable with that,do not continue to read this story. I will be warning You of Smut/Lemon chapters because I know some of you don't like them.

I have plan for this story, so I most likely won't discontinue it like the last.

Do you have any suggestions? Please comment me or personally message me. I want to know what you think.


End file.
